The Seventh Year
by Just-like-me
Summary: It's the seventh and final year for Harry and his friends, full of new twists and turns, and a surprisingly strong new ally in a new girl full of her own mysteries...
1. The Seventh year

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Harry Potter stories, (although that'd be freakin' a, money IS my best friend…) but I do own my one character in this story, Aranessa Savarati… which NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE!!! bwahaha! unless you ask first, and I say yes! == So, I'm not an expert writer, but you can deal with it!!! Feed back is welcome, flames invited AS LONG AS they are constructive… if you get stupid and/or rude, I will ignore you, seeing as I do not speak to either stupid people or rude ones… So, yeah… enjoy the story!!!

Chapter 1: The New Girl & The Last First Day

The new girl stared at the brick wall that was the platform of 9 and ¾. She pushed her bright aqua hair out of her face and her silver eyes shone vibrantly. This was to be her first year at Hogwarts and she was silently praying that it would be a good one… she definitely would have a full schedule this year. A seventh year student as well as another nifty little surprise that Dumbledore had informed her of only a month ago.

'So, this is it? Hogwarts Express on the other side of a brick wall… Well, I guess I've seen weirder things…' she thought, glancing around at the muggles running to and fro like little ants.

She had tried her best to fit in with the muggle crowd, but wasn't too sure if it was working quite well. Her clothes were normal enough for this lot, she supposed. She wore a white cotton shirt, with a pocket adorning each breast. A pleated black skirt hung just above her knees, with a pair of fish-net stockings and almost knee-high boots. But with aqua hair? She'd never fit in with muggles, that was for sure…

She pushed her pet-carrier, with her tiny kitten Luna, more securely onto her cart, and casually leaned onto the brick wall, slipping through unnoticed.

Once on the other side, she handed her ticket to the operator, and climbed on board. She found an empty room close to the end of the train, and put her things- a small trunk, a broom, and her pet-carrier- in an over-head storage area. Then she let Luna out of the cage and sat by the window, playing with the tiny white ball of fluff.

She sat in silence for just a few seconds, when three students bustled in. A tall, lanky red-head led the way, followed by a much shorter, bushy-brown haired girl, and a medium sized, slightly skinny kid with round black glasses.

"Sorry, but do you mind if we sit… with… you?" the red-head slowed down as he took an actual look at her. "Wow, new student…"

"Hello," she smiled at the three with a slight nod.

"Hello," the other girl answered with her own smile.

"So, do you mind?" the black haired boy asked.

"Not at all, please," she said, motioning for them to come in and sit.

"Uh, so you're new…" the red-head reiterated.

"Yes, my name is Aranessa Savarati."

"Ari- what?"

"You can call me Aura," she giggled, noticing the look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, I'm Ron Weasley," the red-head said, turning to let a small brown owl out of a cage.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the small girl nodded, letting out her large, squash-faced ginger cat, who immediately came towards Luna.

There was a slight pause, and then hesitation as the other boy introduced himself.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, looking away out the window quickly.

Of course, she had heard of him, the boy who had escaped Voldemort in his infancy. Apparently though, the boy did not like the fame that accompanied such a thing. Who could blame him? Besides, being awe-struck of him, just for that, seemed quite callous… Who would _want_ to be remembered for living, when everyone else had died? So she wanted to act as normal as possible.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, letting Luna go to play with the other cat.

"So, are you a Seventh year student?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, this will be my Seventh year."

"Good, maybe you'll be in our house, we're Gryffindors," Ron said, swatting at his owl. "Pig stop it, already."

"Gryffindors? No, I'll not be sorted… It _is_ my only year, you know…"

"Oh, right," Hermione nodded. "Yes, I've read something pertaining to that in _Hogwarts: A History_…"

"Oh, you've gotten her started," Ron sighed, exasperatedly.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione glared at him. "Anyways, but where will you sleep? You have to have housing somewhere-"

"Professor Dumbledore's taken care of all of that."

"He's a right-fine fellow," Harry smiled.

"Yes, he's been very good to me for the past few months, I must say," she smiled to herself, more than anyone else.

"Well, this year will hopefully be better than the last six, I hope," Ron sighed heavily, swiping at Pig again.

"Not with N.E.W.T.s, you can be sure," Hermione said grimly. Then she followed with, "And it _is_ our last first day, which is really depressing, if you think about it…"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, "a new girl and the last first day. Ought to be interesting."

Okay, I KNOW this is a short first chapter, but you'll politely have to DEAL WITH IT!!! XD Please, keep in mind, that I AM back in school, and I DO have a limited amount of time… I'll try to update every weekend, but that's not a guarantee, if I don't hold up to it, don't spaz!!! I am in the band, and this is a busy season for me… so yeah!!! Once again, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	2. Draco Malfoy and the Untold Powers of Au...

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Harry Potter stories, (although that'd be freakin' a, money IS my best friend!) but I do own my one character in this story, Aranessa Savarati, which NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE!!! bwahaha! unless you ask first, and I say yes! == So, I'm not an expert writer, but you can deal with it!!! Feed back is welcome, flames invited AS LONG AS they are constructive, if you get stupid and/or rude, I will ignore you, seeing as I do not speak to either stupid people or rude ones! So, yeah, enjoy the story!!!

Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy and the Untold Powers of Aura

The four of them had been chatting non-stop since the train had left the station. Aura was extremely interested in hearing about Hogwarts, and the others wanted to learn as much as possible about her and where she came from. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had advised her not to tell much about her past as possible, unless absolutely necessary. Thus, she had to reply with an "I can't really say," for over half of the questions.

Half-way into the "q-n-a", as they were calling it for fun, the door of their compartment was opened, and in stepped a platinum blonde with a very sharply pointed nose. He seemed extremely stuck up to Aura, but she decided to be as nice as feasible until he otherwise was rude. Which, not surprisingly, wasn't very long.

"So, it's the 'Three Rat-a-teers' (A/N: yeah, lame, but, I couldn't think of anything, so my mom... yes my mom... suggested it... have a better idea? Please tell me, I'll change it!) again. Mr. Potty, the poor kid, and a mud-blood. Sorry, you," he said to Aura with a crude smile, "but you might find more favorable company in our less-smelly compartment."

"Unless you're there," she nodded in agreement. "Your mother must really be a miserable person, putting up with that stink all year... for what, 17 years now?"

"What did you just say to me?" the boy practically shrieked.

"Well, I'd tell you again, but I really hate to repeat myself, you know..." Aura smiled as politely as plausible to keep herself from laughing.

"We'll see about that," the boy hissed, storming away.

"Oh, I'm so scared..." Aura sighed, turning back to the others with a smile.

"By the way Hermione, your cat's name is?" she asked.

"Oh, it's Crookshanks. Yours is really pretty, too. Boy or girl?" she smiled as the two tumbled around on the floor playfully.

"Girl. Her name is Luna," she answered. "Crookshanks is a pretty looking cat... kind of squash-faced, but that's okay."

"Yes, I got him our third year. Quite a bit helpful, that one is."

"So, who was that boy?" Aura finally asked, seeming to have just remembered that he had been there.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron said with a grimace. "He's not well-liked by most respectable people."

"I can see why... He's the one Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on this year. His father's associated with Voldemort, you know."

Ron and Hermione gave a visibly small jump and twitch, but Harry just looked at her with a slight nod. She stored away this small fact in the recesses of her mind and thought she might discuss this point further with him later on.

"But you know, if _he_ is what I have to worry about this year, I'm okay," she giggled.

"But what if it's not just me?" she heard from the door. "What if it's Crabbe and Goyle as well?"

There he stood again, except this time, he had two large and very stupid boys behind him. They looked about as smart as a pair of rocks, but were as massive as boulders themselves.

"Still, not a problem," she shrugged, looking away. "I can still kick your lily-white --"

"Really? Well, I'll show you," he said, whipping out his wand. "Cruc-"

But before he could finish the spell, Aura, without the aid of a wand, stood up and spread her arms. Then she screamed as loud as her voice would carry, but still very silvery and angelic-like:

"THE POWERS OF NEPTUNE RISE-" a huge flood of water rose from nowhere behind her, blocking the others' view, like a wall, "TO RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

The wall of water came rushing down around her, never touching her but flowing around as though a bubble of air were protecting her. The water hit Draco and his cronies with full force, and they were swept away in the torrent, the water disappearing almost as soon as it was out from behind Aura.

She closed the door and sat back down.

The others stared in wonderment for a moment longer before anything was finally said. Harry ultimately broke the silence by asking her:

"Wha- well, uhm, how did you just do that?"

"Well, I'd love to explain to you right now… but, well, Professor Dumbledore's asked me to explain everything to everyone on the first day of class…"

"Oh, right, well, that was pretty amazing!" Ron replied.

"Hmm, well, we arrive at Hogwarts in about ten minutes, so let's all change into our robes," Hermione suggested.

They all pulled out their robes, the three Gryffindors with crimson shields and the golden emblem of their house, the Griffin. Aura pulled out a soft-white robe with a light blue mermaid on the right breast of it. They all put them on and sat back down.

Aura and Hermione pulled the two felines apart and put them in their respectable cages, while Ron fought to catch Pig. Finally he wrestled the owl into its cage, where it twittered loudly.

Aura hummed a small melody while they sat in relative quietness. The tune started out a little like a lullaby, and soon sounded similar to a haunting air of loneliness and distress. A few words were sung every now and then.

The others were enrapt. The song felt like a story to them, a story that reminded them of memories in their lives.

Harry thought of his first year at Hogwarts, how happy he'd been; then the memory of losing Sirius in his fifth year…

Hermione thought of the day of the troll, when, in their first year, she, Ron, and Harry had become best friends. Subsequently afterward, an immediate thought of her muggle grandparents being buried just that summer from a car wreck that had killed them both…

Ron thought of his first real broom, and his first save he'd made as keeper in Quidditch his first year. And after that the image of his dad lying almost dead in St. Mungo's that same year…

The thoughts of joy and sorrow continued to permeate their minds, until suddenly they realized that the song had ended and Aura was standing. The train had stopped and it was time for them to go, she told them.

They left the compartment slowly, each wondering what the seventh and last year would bring them in the days to come…

A/N: Okay, also short, but gimme a break… It took me LITERALLY three days to type that… so deal… I'll try to update soon, no promises though… Feedback please? Hints? Suggestions? That'd be really super nice of you!


	3. First 2 Chapter Reviews and Answers

Okay, so, in the middle of typing the 3rd chapter, I got six lil' reviews... here is my reply to you five who actually were kind enough to sign names... and the one that wasn't!!!

((reads first letter mentally))

(dcscprincess:

So far I am really enjoying it. I can't wait to find out who Aura really is and why she is so powerful. Great job and good luck with the writing!)

((the reply))

Thank you very much, I hope you like the plot-twists I've thrown in along the way!

((looks at next letter, reading now out-loud))

(joanna sapp:

hi i like your i hope made a other one  
i can't wait to see what going to have  
next)

((the reply))

Like I told Princess, I hope you like all of the stuff I threw in, most will be real shocks that I hope people like... If not, I might respectively change it!

((smiles and continues on))

(lucy:

I'm sorry but your authors notes are, well, rude.  
look. We don't need to 'deal' with your short chapters cause we don't really care that much.  
ok. they are quite good but honestly we are not actually begging out for more.  
that stuff about your mum, its not an issue whether or not she helps you and you so shouldn't point out if your jokes are lame. we wouldn't have even noticed.  
by the way, the note at the end of the first chapter was way out of order. what is your problem?!  
'spaz out'? um do you NO idea how offensive that is!?  
hope we helped. maybe you wont be so rude in your next little note thingy.  
we know we're s'pose to review the story not the notes but you must get so many story reviews this one wont hurt.  
however, can i just say . . .i really enjoyed your story! thanks.)

((the reply))

I'm glad that you actually spoke your mind about the whole thing. I didn't mean to offend you with the whole before and after and partially in-between stuff... I wasn't making some lame pun, trust me. I had a friend beta read it before it was typed, and wondered what I was talking about when "rat-a-teers" was said, so I threw it in there last-minute, just in case someone else didn't understand...I'll move that to the end or beginning, k? I'm sorry the words 'spaz out' offended you, I say that a lot, and of course I incorporated a little bit of my reality into the A.N.'s... they are after all _Author's_ Notes... I'm glad you enjoyed the story though, Thank you as well.

((skips away, humming a song as she starts next review))

(Harry-is-a-Prat:

OH MY GOSH! you really have to continue this! what IS aura? some kind of fairy? a mermaid? you can't leave me hanging like this!)

((the reply))

Thank you!! I don't mean to leave you hanging, but hopefully I'll be able to get these out fast enough for you!!! If not, please bear with me? I promise to get out the full story eventually!

((looks at next two e-mails from the same person))

(DecoyNeko:

she put a lot, so I'll just sum it up...)

((the reply))

Thank you so much, I'm really glad you have pointed out all of my problems to me, and given me a way to fix it, without the same problem occurring again! I am truly in your debt... I'm at least glad that you liked the original characters, and once the plot is in full-swing, you'll be able to notice, that yes, it is partially a Mary-Sue in the beginning, but that mistake will surely be rectified as the plot moves along. Hopefully, I'll be able to break away from the image of Sue enough... But thank you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

((almost the end!))

To the person who didn't feel like leaving a name, but wanted to leave a review, and no help whatsoever... glad you were so rude, you are kindly being ignored now! Have a not-so-great day!

((the actual the end!!!))


	4. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Harry Potter stories, (although that'd be freakin' a, money IS my best friend…) but I do own my one character in this story, Aranessa Savarati… which NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE!!! bwahaha! unless you ask first, and I say yes! == So, I'm not an expert writer, but I'm working on it!!! Feed back is welcome, flames invited AS LONG AS they are constructive… if you get stupid and/or rude, I will ignore you, seeing as I do not speak to either stupid people or rude ones… So, yeah… enjoy the story!!!

Chapter 3: The Surprise...

They all climbed into a buggy together, and the thestrals pulled them quickly up to the castle. Neville Longbottom, a small, pudgy boy the same age as the rest had packed in as well, leaving them all squashed together.

Aura sat quietly, as the rest chatted about their new wardrobe. This year, the Seventh years had been allowed to wear robes of their house color with their house emblem on the breast pocket. The teachers also wore robed of various colors, but that was not a new thing, this was.

They reached the castle, and all of the Second through Seventh year students filed into the Great Hall. The roof of the Hall was, of course, depicting the night-sky. It was a clear night and it seemed every star in the universe were twinkling and winking down at them. The three took their seats at the Gryffindor table, while Aura preceded up to one of the only other empty seat at the Professors' table that they had presumed was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's. The other two, of course, were Hagrid's, who had just come in after taking the First years customarily over the lake, and Professor McGonagall, who brought the First years in, and sorted them.

"Maybe Snape finally got the job," Hermione commented, with a look of fear on her face.

If Snape had gotten the job, they were sure to be miserable that year. Snape, of course, was not exactly a nice person, much less a good teacher. He was rude to anyone who wasn't in Slytherin, and certainly most rude to Harry, who's father he had especially detested during his school years at Hogwarts.

"I sure hope not," Harry whispered, shaking his head.

Before they had the chance to discuss this point farther, Professor McGonagall entered with a long line of First years behind her.

She sat down the stool, and put the old, faded-black Sorting Hat on it. Then it began it's new song:

I am the Sorting Hat:

This you all must know for fact.

I'm here to sort you out

And see what you're each all about.

Gryffindor is mighty strong,

And easily can get along.

Slytherin is pure of blood,

And do think their way be done.

Ravenclaw is smart, no doubt,

If not brilliant, then you're out.

Hufflepuff is the most kind,

Taking all that are left behind.

All together, they are the best:

The strongest ones, and the rest,

The pure of blood, and the mind,

They stay together, none left behind.

To win the fight this year, you'll see,

And listen closely to me, please:

Stick together, there is no doubt,

That happiness will reign without.

And thus ends my usual song,

Now I'll think all year long,

And soon devise

My new rhyme

for next year.

The surrounding tables clapped responsively, while the First years stood even paler than they were before. What were they getting themselves into? Some of them were clearly asking themselves that exact question. But this did not deter Professor McGonagall from pulling out her large roll of parchment, and begin reading their names.

"Anel, Molotov," was called up first, and within a minute, became the first new member of Ravenclaw. The list made its way to the end, with "Zaxby, Zaccharias," a Gryffindor.

Then, once the stool and hat were carried away, Dumbledore stood.

"I promise not to say much, not yet anyways, except to say 'tuck in'!" he boomed across the Great Hall.

The food piled onto the golden plates in front of the students. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roasted potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and the usual peppermint humbugs adorned the golden plates in masses all the way from beginning to the end of every table, as was customary to the first and last feasts of Hogwarts.

Everyone ate the food, until they felt ready to pop, and then the plates filled with desserts. Ice cream of every imaginable kind, pies of the same arrangement, treackle tarts, chocolate éclairs, doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, rice pudding, the list was endless. As full as they all were, though, they managed to stuff down a little more, and then sit back, as the plates cleared for a second time that night.

Finally, Dumbledore stood again to make the introductory speech. Harry silently willed that Dumbledore would list someone else other than Snape as the new Defense teacher, _anyone_, even if it was McGonagall, or even Hagrid would be better...

"Welcome to Hogwarts for another fine year. Some things to remind you of: the Dark Forest is forbidden to everyone, especially First years.

"Filch, our janitor, has also asked to remind all students, new _and_ old, to not use magic in the hallways in between classes and any other times in the hallways.

"Quidditch trials will be held when the team captains deem to do so. Please contact Madam Hooch, as long as you are Second year and above.

"And finally, the school song!" Dumbledore practically sn in joy. "Everyone pick your favorite tune, and we shall begin."

Words formed high above the tables, and the students read and bellowed them loudly. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't. They were too distracted at the fact that Dumbledore had not mentioned who the new teacher was...

And then the song ended, everyone's tunes making them end at various times.

Dumbledore turned as if to tell the classes to assemble and leave, when Professor McGonagall mumbled something in his ear.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore boomed. "It seems I have forgotten something..."

Please, not Snape... anyone but Snape! Harry's mind was screaming at Dumbledore.

The hall became quiet once more, and he lifted his finger to point at Aura.

"We have a new student this year. She's a Seventh year student from another part of Europe. Her name is Aranessa Savarati. But that is only part of the reason that she has not been sorted... She will also be the new Defense teacher," he smiled, with what looked like a wink at Harry.

"Oh, thank God," he heard Hermione and Ron whisper in unison.

But Hermione continued:

"Aura's the Defense teacher? That's amazing! She must be the youngest teacher-"

Her words were cut off, as Dumbledore finished.

"So, please, all of you treat her with great respect," he nodded, seeming to look at the Slytherin table the most.

"Now, Head Boy and Girl of the houses, please lead your charges up to their houses," he finished. "May you all have a productive year."

They all headed up to their separate houses, the teachers filing out to their own rooms.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spoke in whispered hushes, all the way up to their house, thankful that Snape hadn't gotten the job, but extremely impressed that Aura had.

The three parted ways in the common room, Harry and Ron telling Hermione goodnight, as she walked off to her own dorm room.

Harry and Ron made their way up to their dorm room, and told each other goodnight. Harry parted the crimson curtain over his bed, and dressed in his pajamas that he pulled from his trunk at the foot of the bed.

Seamus Finnigan, Neville, and Dean Thomas were already asleep, Neville snoring loudly. Harry got into his bed, with the large gold and crimson comforter tucked up to his chin. Tired, worn out from the days' events, he was asleep almost instantly.

Okay, the end for now. I hope some of this had explained some of the questions that were being asked... But I know not all of the questions have been answered- that my friends, will take time to answer, as the plot moves along!!! I hope you have enjoyed it thus far! Review, won't you?! n.n

__


	5. Beginning the First Classes

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Harry Potter stories, (although that'd be freakin' a, money IS my best friend…) but I do own my one character in this story, Aranessa Savarati… which NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE!!! bwahaha! unless you ask first, and I say yes! So, I'm not an expert writer, but I'm working on it!!! Feed back is welcome, flames invited AS LONG AS they are constructive… if you get stupid and/or rude, I will ignore you, seeing as I do not speak to either stupid people or rude ones… So, yeah… enjoy the story!!!

Chapter 4: Beginning the First Classes

Harry woke the next morning, fully rested and happy to be back at Hogwarts. He rose and showered, then put his robes on. He shook Ron awake, who was still snoring rather loudly. Then he went to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione.

He sunk into quiet reflection, thinking of the classes he would have this year. He knew he no longer had to worry about some of his classes, because of his Fifth year O.W.L.s. History, for example, and of course Divination, both of which he failed tremendously well in the examinations. Staring at the stars at midnight every Wednesday night for Planet Studies wasn't his favorite thing to do at night either, when he could be sleeping, and fortunately he didn't have to carry on with that either. Nor did he have Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures, but that was almost as much of relief as it was sad. That just left him with Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense classes. He hoped anyways.

Hermione and Ron walked down stairs at the same time and met Harry, climbing out of the portrait hole to go to breakfast.

"Well, I've got five classes to take so far, that I know of, and hopefully that's going to be all," Hermione stated as they sat at the table.

"Five? Humph, well, Harry and I will only have four!" Ron said happily, biting into a rather large piece of bacon.

"Well, you two don't have Arithmancy as well," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Thankfully, no," Harry smiled as they heard the rustle of owls over head.

Three brown school owls landed in front of the trio and dropped off small pieces of parchment to each. Then they flew away, and the three looked at their schedules.

"Just as I thought, five classes," Hermione nodded, putting her schedule down, and picking her spoon back up to eat her cereal.

"And just as _I_ thought, I've only got four," Ron said haughtily, putting his aside to continue eating.

But Harry continued to stare at his schedule. Finally Hermione took notice and nudged Ron, bringing his attention to Harry as well.

"What's the matter, 'arry?" he asked, with his characteristically stuffed mouth.

"I... I've got six different classes," he replied, his eyebrows arched in surprise.

"_Six_?" Hermione gasped. "But what six classes could you possibly have?"

"Well, the normal ones: double Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense classes. But now I've got these two new ones... Occlumency and extra Defense classes with Aura."

"I believe that would be _Professor Savarati_, Potter," he heard Professor Snape say behind him in a hiss. "Ten points from Gryffindor for insubordination..."

Of course, he knew better than to argue back. He accepted the punishment, and Snape walked away, an unpleasantly sickening smile on his face.

"Well, anyway, it's no big deal, it's only Aura to deal with. At least it's not Snape," Ron comforted Harry with a small pat on the back.

"Yeah, well, I'd better head to my first Occlumency lesson. I see it's going to be in the extra classroom on the seventh floor..." Harry sighed.

"Well, I've got double Arithmancy first, so I'll be off as well," Hermione huffed, picking up her still-light backpack, that she knew would become heavier as the day progressed.

Ron nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you both at double Charms. I don't have any class until then, so I think I'll spot a bit of rest," he yawned.

They parted at the Great Hall, Hermione heading to the left, Ron to the right, and Harry straight ahead to the stairs that lead to the old, unused classroom area.

Harry walked up the stairs, head down, skipping over the places he knew that Peeves had rigged. Finally up to the seventh floor, he veered to the left, and entered the first classroom on his right.

Aura sat behind a large oak desk, waiting for him, and leafing through an impressively large book.

"There you are," she smiled, putting the book down. She waved her hand, and the rows of desks filed neatly next to the wall.

"Let us begin, shall we?" she smiled, moving around her desk and waving her hand to push it too to the wall.

Pillows popped up behind him the size of Hagrid. He sighed relief that he wouldn't be beating himself up again on the floor like in Snape's Occlumency lessons.

"The first thing to do, is to relax your mind," Aura breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Harry followed suit as best as possible, but couldn't get relaxed. He attempted to tell Aura so, but she waved her hand, as though she knew he was about to speak.

She sat on one of the large pillows, crossing her legs. She motioned for Harry to do the same, and he did.

"Okay, first thing's first," she smiled, opening her eyes. "You need to take a really deep breath for me, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled weakly. He took a nervous deep breath.

"No, no," she corrected him. "Like this."

She closed her eyes again, and drew in a deep breath between her lips.

Harry mimicked, but felt no different. He sighed, feeling at a loss of what to do. But Aura just smiled and opened and closed her eyes.

"Seems we'll do this the hard way. Now Harry, I want you to listen to every word, _every _word, I'm about to say, carefully."

He nodded in silence, and she continued with a strange, rhythmic poem or spell, he couldn't really tell...

"_In the beginning_

of old and new,

when dawn awoke

to me and you:

we lived together,

me and you.

and knew all the things

to learn and do.

There was a silence,

a kind of peace

we felt throughout

the falling eve

that told us when

the time was near

we'd learn the secrets

no one else could hear.

then it happened,

out of the blue.

we knew it was time

for me and you

I felt a presence,

and you did, too,

that told us never

to fear the truth.

And it cast

a kind of spell

One that I

now will tell:

Seek in yourself

a calm and true peace.

It will lead you

to your reprieve."

The spell/song ended, and Harry did feel a great deal more calm, though not quite clear as to why. Aura smiled, and opened her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the "Mirror of Erised"?" she asked him.

"Yes, I've seen it myself," Harry nodded, remembering, in fondness, the vision of his parents and family smiling and waving at him.

"Then you know that it shows the viewer's one true wish. Use this knowledge to follow the spell: '_Seek in yourself a calm and true peace. It will lead you to your reprieve_.' As long as you can think of the one thing that would make you happiest in all of the world, you can relax your mind," she winked at him. "Please, remember that, won't you?"

He nodded again silently, and concentrated fully on the image in the mirror...

Next thing he knew, he was more calm than he'd felt himself be in years. He was even almost ready to sleep, even though he'd been wide awake seconds ago.

"Alright, now keep calm, and stand up," Aura instructed him, standing.

He stood and faced her, his mind almost foggy he was so calm. He saw her raise her arm, in attempt to hit him with a spell, but it felt as though it just bounced off of him, out into space somewhere.

"That was great!" Aura clapped with a giggle. "Your first time, and it just ricocheted off! I'm impressed! Now, let's try that again..."

She raised her arm, but now, his mind was not as foggy. The images were beginning to fade. His senses were coming back, and he pulled out his wand at the last moment to deflect the spell she threw at him.

It hit him full-force, and knocked him onto the flat of his back, memories pulsating through his mind. Dudley hitting him, his nasty aunt yelling at him for crying about it, and being locked away in his cupboard under the stairs, all of this when he was three...

He moaned and pulled himself up, his head swimming.

Aura was looking at him, first with pity, then with determination.

"Well, that wasn't too good, but you can get much better with practice," Aura said hopefully, raising her arm. "One more go at it, and we'll take a break so you can reflect on what you should and should not do..."

A class period of Occlumency completed, he now had to look forward to another private class of Defense with her. But she was going to teach him something, she was apparently not going to teach anyone else.

"How to use magic without a wand," she said simply, pulling up a cushioned chair for herself, and one for Harry.

"But, how can you do magic without a wand?" Harry asked, puzzled that such a thing could even be possible. He sat in the fluffy chair and looked at her in wonderment.

"Easy," Aura smiled back, as though it were the simplest thing in the world. "Magic, you know, comes from _inside_ a wizard or witch, not their wands. A wand is merely to channel the energies from within."

"So, you just use the magic without 'channeling' it through a wand?"

"Exactly," she nodded.

"Like what you did to Malfoy on the train?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not just simple spells such as that. There are other, much more powerful spells than a simple water spell. With proper training, all spells become very powerful. Spells that _could_ be used to fight against Voldemort."

Although Aura almost whispered the last sentence, the full impact of what she said hit Harry like a bolt of lightening.

"Of _course_!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Powers like that could surely defeat him. But why teach me?"

"You are Harry Potter," she said straightforwardly, as though that explained everything. But, fortunately for Harry, she continued.

"You see, the prophecy said that 'one cannot live, while the other does survive', or something to that nature. You are the one, and he's the other one, so _you_ have to be the one to defeat him. Not me, not Dumbledore... you, Harry Potter."

"I remember," Harry said, a flick of pain in his face. "I have to kill him, or he has to kill me... so, you're teaching me this to help me fight and defeat him?"

"Exactly, so shall we begin with your first lesson? I know," she smiled, "that you can produce a full-fledged Patronus, a stag even. And you can do it extremely well. That is what we will begin with today, your stag."

"Alright, what do I do first?" Harry asked, now eager to learn all he could.

But Aura paused with a smile.

"Oh, just one more thing before we begin... I hear you lost your house ten points because of Snape, correct?"

Harry nodded, disappointed.

"Well, we shall remedy that. Twenty points to Gryffindor, for such excellent work in Occlumency on your first try today. Magnificent..." she muttered, looking at Harry, smiling brightly.

"An extra ten points, just because I can, to defy Snape. And, please, never call me Professor Savarati unless we're in a classroom of students? I feel as old and greasy as Snape when people don't call me Aura... even Aranessa is better than that..." she shook her head in plain disgust.

"Now, on with the Patronus..."

Okay, the end of Chapter 4... I know this is kind of long-but-short... I wanted to develop the plot a lil' more... and so, end result: I got less in about the _whole_ school day than I wanted... and more about the first two classes... I'll finish up soon, I promise... bedtime yawn it's only 11:00, but when you have to get up at 6 for school, well, that puts a damper on me/sleeping time... so, g'night, y'all!!! Review, please, would ya? Oh, feel free to read my other story/stories too... I think there might be two, but only one's uploaded as of yet! Bye!


	6. Finishing the Day

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Harry Potter stories, (although that'd be freakin' a, money IS my best friend…) but I do own my one character in this story, Aranessa Savarati… which NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE!!! bwahaha! unless you ask first, and I say yes! So, I'm not an expert writer, but I'm working on it!!! Feed back is welcome, flames invited AS LONG AS they are constructive… if you get stupid and/or rude, I will ignore you, seeing as I do not speak to either stupid people or rude ones… So, yeah… enjoy the story!!!

Chapter 5: Finishing the Day

"So, where is your next class at?" Aura asked, as she closed the door of the classroom behind them and locked it.

"Um, Charms with Professor Flitwick," Harry replied, pulling the schedule out of the pocket of his robes to look at it.

"Well, I've got my first class of First year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. God, give me strength," she sighed.

"You'll need more than him to deal with _any_ Slytherin," Harry joked.

"Humph, well, thank you, and great job today... by the way, twenty more points to you," she smiled.

"What are they for?" Harry blushed, having received fifty points total in the course of the day.

"For being able to pull off a full formed Patronus on your first day without a wand," she winked. "Impressive, I must say!"

They walked on a moment in silence, before coming up to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"See you later, Harry," Aura waved.

" 'Bye, Aura. Good luck, and see you around and in class Friday!" Harry waved in return, opening the door to the classroom.

He was there before most everyone else, but Hermione was sitting in her usual seat, waiting on him.

"How was it?" she asked immediately, perking up in her seat.

"A lot better than I thought it might be," Harry smiled. "I actually learned a whole lot. I'll tell you about it later, I can't exactly say anything right now..."

More students were filtering in, and they kept glancing up, waiting to see Ron.

"Oh, she awarded me fifty points, too. And I think, just because she _could_, because it would annoy Snape," Harry laughed.

"That is really funny," Hermione smiled. "Maybe we could win the House Cup again."

"I wouldn't mind if we lost, just to be able to laugh at Snape for not getting one up on me."

By now, the class was almost full, and Ron entered. He walked over and sat in the seat Harry had saved for him.

" 'llo," he smiled, a small yawn escaping his lips.

"Where've you been? You were almost late!" Hermione started hotly. But Ron just waved his hand as though he were trying to shake off an annoying fly.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago, and had to rush down here..." he yawned again. "Oh, right. Harry, how'd it go for you?"

"I'll tell you later," Harry said, ad Flitwick began to tap his podium to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright," he squeaked. "Now, you all know the procedure. Copy down today's objectives from the board, as I call roll."

Notes appeared on the board, and they all began to copy them as he called out the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor classes.

When he finished this, the noted vanished from the board, and he tapped the podium again.

"Now, let's begin..."

They finished their double Charms with the Ravenclaw class, and then went to lunch. There they had some turkey sandwiches, and drank their pumpkin juice before heading toward their House common room to take a short nap and then start work on their first night's homework.

"We'll meet back down here at 3:30, alright?" Hermione asked, glancing at her watch.

"Good, that gives us three hours," Ron said, heading for the boys' dormitories.

"You've already slept an hour and a half more than Harry and me. You could do to stay up for a while," Hermione scoffed.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Hermione," Harry shrugged. "It just means he'll be able to stay up later to do the homework."

"Yeah, right," Ron sighed, shaking his head. "And I still won't manage to get much done, you'll see."

"Well, let's go then," Harry said, to keep them from beginning to argue again.

He and Ron made their way up to their dorm, and crawled into their separate double beds. They both closed their dark crimson curtains to block out the light from the windows. Then, muttering a 'g'night, for now,' to each other, they fell asleep.

Okay, I know this chapter didn't have a lot to it... but, well, it's just a filler between the last chapter and the next. I just felt that some things might need explaining, instead of jumping from one subject to the next. I promise, I do a lot of styles of writing, but randomness is not one of them!!! Well, g'night, I'm off to beddikins, I'm tired, and I've got to get up earlier tomorrow for school... it's 10:32, and I'll read through and change some things one more time before I go to sleep... Review, please? I just want ONE with someone's ideas on it so far!!! I got 7 on the first 2 chapters, but since then nothing!!!! Feel free to read my other stories as well! okay, bye now!!!


	7. What to do

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Harry Potter stories, (although that'd be freakin' a, money IS my best friend…) but I do own my one character in this story, Aranessa Savarati… which NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE!!! bwahaha! unless you ask first, and I say yes! So, I'm not an expert writer, but I'm working on it!!! Feed back is welcome, flames invited AS LONG AS they are constructive… if you get stupid and/or rude, I will ignore you, seeing as I do not speak to either stupid people or rude ones… So, yeah… enjoy the story!!!

Chapter 6: What to Do

"You _what_?" Hermione asked in complete disbelief.

"Yup. Without a wand," Harry smiled, "and all thanks to Aura. She says it's to help me against Voldemort."

The two friends twitched again, and Harry gave them a look of disapproval.

"Would you two _stop_ that, please?" he sighed, sitting back.

"Sorry, Harry, but we just can't get used to his name… we've been raised to fear it," Ron replied.

"Well, that'll all be over soon, now that I'm learning this new, powerful technique."

"Maybe we should learn it, too," Ron shrugged. "You know, make us feel better about You-Know - um, V-Voldemort."

"Yeah, Harry, like in our Fifth year, when we were Dumbledore's Army!" Hermione squealed in delight. They all had fun pretending to help overthrow the Ministry of Magic, and their Fifth year's Defense teacher, Delores Umbridge, while learning valuable Defense skills, from Harry himself.

"I probably would end up doing it anyway, but to be on the safe-side, it would just be the three of us. No one else, alright?" Harry shook his head.

"Right," Ron and Hermione nodded in unison.

"Because there was that Marie or Margaret or whatever her name was that sold us out. And Cho was being demonic about it," Hermione finished.

Harry, of course, had never told Hermione what Cho had said about her, but it made him uneasy either way. He didn't need to worry about each other finding out anyways, because Cho had moved her last year to the Beauxbaton School, and he had a pretty good hunch that it was because of their fight on the train home.

"Well, either way, we don't tell anyone," he sighed, sitting back.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Just a little tired," Harry nodded. He rubbed his thumbs against his temple, trying to ease his headache.

"I've got a potion upstairs in my trunk for cramps and headaches. Should I bring you some?" she asked, standing.

Harry and Ron moaned at the word 'cramps', but the next moment Harry nodded, his head throbbing painfully.

Hermione jetted upstairs and grabbed a small vial filled with a glowing blue liquid. Then she went back to the common room and gave Harry the vial.

"A sip should be plenty. A gulp and it'll put you to sleep for the night," Hermione nodded.

Harry pulled the cork from the top, and took a good-sized sip. Then he handed the vial back to Hermione.

"Harry, it's late," Ron said. "I think it's about midnight."

"Yes, Harry, just drink some more. You need the rest," Hermione handed the vial back. "Ron and I will help you up to your bed. Alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine," Harry nodded sleepily, taking another sip. In a few moments, he was asleep, Hermione smiling gently over him, and Ron heaving Harry partially onto his shoulder.

Okay, short... kind of meaningless, but only if you wanna be severely lost in the chapters to come!

Review, plzs!


	8. Goodbye, Mein Freund, Goodbye

Okay, here's the deal... I don't have the time, nor the creative enthusiasm to continue the story 'The Seventh Year'. This was my first story and I love it a lot, but I've run out of ideas, and so, here's the deal... I'm passing the story on to the most qualified person. Let's have some requirements, shall we?

1. Full s/n

2. Any and all stories on 

3. Your take on what should happen in the story, plot summary, new characters, so forth, so on, blah.

4. No Mary Sue ideas, I tried to get this story away from that. And giving it up to someone else means I can't let it fall back into that same path...

That's all you need! If you have great ideas, click the review button and send it via that... The person who receives the story will get my take on what would've eventually happened, had I continued the story...

Good bye, my good friend 'TSY', I loved you while I could, now I must let you go... And good luck to all applicants. I will announce the winner as soon as there is one... TTFN!


	9. And the Winner is!

We have a winner! Well, technically two, believe it or not. Heh, the people who applied (there were only two) had such good ideas for the story, but went in completely different directions when it came to their ideas. I thought both were equally fantastic, and couldn't choose, but I finally did. The decision is thus: they are BOTH going to take over the story under their own names. I am keeping the chapters that I wrote, and they will pick up where my story left off. These are their screennames so you can look them up for their remaining chapters: Lonrem and Bookworym. Have fun, hope you like them both!


End file.
